The object of the establishment of a marmoset colony is two-fold. The primary objective is salvation of an irreplaceable species of marmoset. The Cottontop Marmoset (Saguinus oedipus) is severely threatened in the wild. This would be a major attempt to insure the future of the species in a safe, captive environment as a wedge against destruction in the wild. The secondary purpose is to insure a continuing, proportional supply of animals for proper, humane, medical research. These animals will be adequately documented medically and genetically in order to guarantee maximal value to a research program.